Something I need
by WeDamn
Summary: I sucked at english bcoz its not my first language. Please do not hate. And I dont have someone to check. Cuz I dont have friends. I DONT OWN ANYTHINGS.


_I had a dream the other night_

 _About how we only get one life_

 _Woke me up right after two_

 _Stayed awake and stared at you_

 _So I wouldn't lose my mind_

"So this is it, Bec! I'm gonna miss you so much." Chloe said, while we hug each other so tight that I might can't let go. We are now in airport, each minutes passed Chloe will be back to Florida while I pursue my career in LA.

"Please still keep in touch, okay? Don't build those walls again. Remember, I am still here though it's miles apart but I'm one call away when you need someone, okay?" Chloe said as I tight my hug again when she's pulling back away.

 _And I had the week that came from hell_

 _And yes I know that you could tell_

 _But you're like the net under the ledge_

 _When I go flying off the edge_

 _You go flying off as well_

"Don't make it less easier for me, Chlo. I'm gonna miss you too so fucking much." I said while pulling away from the embrace and saw tears streaming down on Chloe's face.

"Oh fuck. Don't cry, Chloeee! I'm gonna cry too." Chloe giggled a little with my comment.

"Boarding Florida please proceed to your designated plane. Thank you."

 _And if you only die once I wanna die with_

 _You got something I need_

 _In this world full of people there's one killing me_

 _And if we only die once,_

 _I wanna die with you_

That scared the shit out of you. You knew that it's time. Chloe gives you another tight hug but quick and she gave you kiss in cheeks which never failed to make your heart skipped a beat.

"Bye, Bec. Call me if you landed, okay?!"Chloe said while grabbing her bags and pushing her cart away from you.

 _Last night I think I drank too much, yeah_

 _Call it our temporary crutch,_

 _With broken words I've tried to say_

 _Honey don't you be afraid_

 _If we got nothing we got us_

You're just standing there and your heart aches while she's walking away from you. You don't know what or how to feel anymore.

You felt that there is something missing. That everyday in your life was complete because of something and then out of the blue it becomes incomplete.

That's when you realize it was someone. Someone whom you'll never be mad when she's disturbing you from your 3 hour sleep. Someone whom support you for what you want to be. Someone whom you'll like to cuddle even if you don't like to. Or maybe that someone whom you love since the beginning of everything.

It's something I need.

No.

Someone I need.

 _And if you only die once I wanna die with_

 _You got something I need_

 _In this world full of people there's one killing me_

 _And if we only die once,_

 _I wanna die with you_

I ran. Ran towards to her. Of course it's been her! It's always been Chloe! It's always been her whom I needed! It's always been her whom I love! God, why does these all realizations just got here in my brain? Damn you, feelings!

I saw Chloe giving her passport to the staff. I didn't hesitate not to scream so I fucking scream.

 _You got something I need_

 _In this world full of people there's one killing me_

 _And if we only die once,_

 _I wanna die with you_

"CHLOEEEE!!!"

Everyone turn their attention to me. I don't fucking care nor need your attention. I just only need Chloe's.

So as I ran towards to her and saw her with question look. Cute.

"Beca wh-"

I hugged her.

"Chloe! It's been you. It's been you!" Hugging her while panting.

"What, Beca? I don't understa-" Chloe said while I interrupt her again.

"I love you!" I blurted out and she just stared at me.

"You're the only one who knows and support me. It's hard to let you go." She's just... staring.

"I love you so fucking much. And it hurts leaving you without saying it."

"And please say something!"

 _I know that we're not the same_

 _But I'm so damn glad that we made it_

 _To this time, this time, now_

Chloe just blink and then the tears stream down again in her cheeks. She's crying but also smiling.

"Beca, I love you too! And I'm sorry for not saying it to you because I thought I have no chance for you." Chloe sobs. And finally that went well.

 _You got something I need_

 _Yeah in this world full of people there's one killing me_

 _And if we only die once I wanna die with you_

"It's okay. Atleast we have a chance for thi-"

Chloe shush me with her full of love kiss.

"God, I've been waiting to do that for years." Chloe said.

"Me too." I smiled to her.

 _If we only die once I wanna die with_

 _If we only live once I wanna live with you_

 **PS I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.**

 **PPS I SUCK AT ENGLISH, YEAH I KNOW SO POOR ME.**


End file.
